Occlusion handling is one of the major challenges in stereo imaging. For a two-frame stereo system, a point in an image is occluded if its corresponding point is invisible in the other image. Occlusions must be computed to allow combination of left and right images. However, computation of occlusions in stereo images is ambiguous and can produce defective images.